Conventionally, in a process of manufacturing various kinds of workpiece, such as a bearing ring (inner ring, outer ring), grinding on an inner diameter portion of a workpiece (e.g., inner ring) or grinding on a raceway groove of another workpiece (e.g., outer ring) is performed. Various proposals have been made in connection with such a grinding technique (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
For example, at the time of switching workpiece settings, setting of a positional relationship between a grinding wheel and a workpiece (inner ring, outer ring) may be performed. In this instance, according to a conventional grinding technique, the workpiece is set on a spindle, and then a teaching operation is performed in which an infeed shaft is manually operated to bring the grinding wheel provided on the infeed shaft into contact with the workpiece. For example, the teaching operation with respect to the inner ring includes a manual operation of the infeed shaft to a position where the grinding wheel abuts (contacts) a radially inner surface of the inner ring. Further, the teaching operation with respect to the outer ring includes a manual operation of the infeed shaft to a position where the grinding wheel abuts (contacts) the raceway groove of the outer ring.